Bad Girls Trio
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: Parce qu'un scandale peut en cacher milles autres, les nations découvrent qu'on a tenté de les cloner. Malheureusement les preuves ont tôt fait de disparaître... à moins que les trois spécimens aperçus dans une vidéo se soient échappés et courent encore ? Toute l'équipe est sur le coup pour cette enquête extraordinaire, à la recherche de la vérité.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Girls Trio**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Preuves à fournir**_

A moins qu'une nation soit en déclin et sur le point de changer du tout au tout, il est impossible pour elles d'avoir des enfants.

Elles naissaient soit de parents humains anonymes, soit elles « apparaissaient » mystérieusement sous la forme d'un enfant en bas-âge. Et puis se faisaient adoptées par d'autres nations. Et ainsi de suite, tel un cycle.

Rien n'était supposé changer.

Et pourtant…

Après un scandale récent et mondialement connu d'un homme qui dénonça les pratiques d'espionnage de grande envergure d'un certain pays, d'autres éclatèrent partout dans le monde.

Tant et si bien en vérité, qu'un jour on parla même d'une quelconque organisation méconnue qui se serait essayé il y a des années à des expérimentations et recherches sur le clonage.

Un scandale qui passait pour anodin aux yeux du monde, mais pas d'une certaine élite qui apprit que des « spécimens » étaient distingués par des drapeaux de pays en guise de noms.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un matin, une assemblée extraordinaire de cette élite vint se réunir dans une salle de conférence de la Maison Blanche, à Washington.

* * *

« Mes sources sont formelles ! On a retrouvé dans des locaux souterrains abandonnés, des tonnes de matériel hospitalier, des labos, et tout ce qu'il faut pour faire du clonage ! Et je vous parle même pas de tous ces énormes trucs en verre avec chacun un drapeau dessus… Brrr… gives me the creeps ! »

« Une minute, America. Il n'y avait rien dans ces locaux ? Des cellules souches, des échantillons… » Demanda Chine d'un ton ennuyé.

« Que dalle ! Quand je suis arrivé sur place avec le FBI, il y avait déjà plus rien ! Il y avait plus un papier, plus un seul freakin' tube à essai, et tout le matos avait été massacré. De la poussière et des toiles d'araignée partout, et basta. »

« La cavalerie était en retard, hein ? » Se moqua Angleterre sans vergogne.

« Hey ! J'suis un héros ! Et les héros ne sont pas en retard, okay ? Ces mecs-là étaient bien préparés, c'est tout… »

« Yeah right. Donc laisse-moi résumer : tu as débarqué là-bas en fanfare, tu es rentré bredouille, sans aucune preuve concrète ni piste d'investigation valable et nous perdons notre temps ici parce que… ? »

« Geez, England ! Je te dis que c'est du sérieux ! Il se passe un truc hyper louche. Je crois que ces gens ont essayés de nous cloner, nous ! »

A ces mots, beaucoup levèrent la tête. Certains abasourdis, d'autres simplement surpris ou confus.

Mais c'est France qui brisa ce bref silence, en éclatant de rire.

« Ah mon cher Amérique, tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination. Fit le français d'un air attendrit, et un sourire amusé.

Mais ce que tu dis est complètement impossible. Et surtout, Grand Frère est trop beau et unique pour être cloné ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Parmi les soupirs las et les sourires amusés qui répondirent à la déclaration de la nation française, des murmures d'approbation et d'autres sourires échangés montrèrent des réticences à croire en la théorie absurde de l'américain.

Ce dernier, vexé, se remit à taper du poing sur la table et repartit à la charge, bien décidé à convaincre et surtout, à ne pas perdre la face.

« T'es lourd, France ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Il y avait un drapeau pour chaque dôme de verre. Dans la même salle où était le matos de clonage ! Ok, il n'y avait plus rien à part du verre brisé mais à votre avis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire d'autre à part-

« … Que ces drapeaux ont été un moyen quelconque pour nommer leurs expériences, da ? » Suggéra Russie avec un sourire angélique.

« Ou peut-être que chacune de ces expériences était prévue pour le pays étiqueté. » Ajouta Chine.

« Ca ne serait pas la première fois que des gens de nos pays magouillent dans notre dos pour faire avancer des recherches illégales… » Grommela Angleterre d'un air sombre.

« I-Il n'empêche que ce serait bien la première fois que nous entendons parler d'une… usine à clones, en commun avec plusieurs pays. Même si la théorie d'America-san paraît un peu tirée par les cheveux… peut-être qu'une enquête plus poussée serait la bienvenue ? » Intervint Japon qui regrettait déjà de venir au secours de la nation américaine. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui…

p-politiquement parlant, **atarimai desu yo !**

Amérique le regarda avec des yeux brillant de gratitude. Japon pouvait presque y voir des étoiles. Mais le jeune homme était déjà aveuglé par le sourire colgate de son collègue occidental.

Celui-ci se sentit encore plus heureux lorsqu'il vit autour de lui l'assemblée considérer l'idée de Japon.

Allemagne se leva de sa chaise pour prendre la parole, et aussitôt tout le monde se tût.

« Soit. Je rejoins la proposition de Japon pour une enquête sur cette… étrange affaire. Que ceux qui sont d'accords lèvent la main. En silence ! »

Un à un, tous les bras se levèrent. Certains ont été hésitants, d'autres résignés, et d'autres suivant le mouvement pour ne pas être en reste. Amérique vit France et finalement Angleterre lever leurs mains, et l'américain murmura alors un « Yes ! » triomphal tout en exécutant mentalement une petite danse de la victoire au rythme de son hymne national.

« La décision est approuvée à l'unanimité. Amérique, l'enquête est à toi. Tâche de bien la conduire jusqu'au bout et nous apporter des résultats avant notre prochain sommet. »

Amérique grimaça. Le prochain sommet en question aurait lieu dans moins de dix jours. Cela lui laissait un temps ridiculement court pour accomplir cette mission impossible. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Il déglutit avant d'afficher une expression confiante et enthousiaste, un pouce levé en signe de détermination.

« No-No problem, dude! H-Ha, ha ha ha ha ha! »

Allemagne hocha alors la tête, et conclu la réunion. Chacun se dirigea vers la sortie dans la cacophonie habituelle, laissant Amérique seul à sa table.

Quand l'américain fût certain d'être tout à fait seul, il se jeta sur son smartphone comme un désespéré et entra le numéro du seul ami au monde qui pourrait l'aider dans un coup dur comme celui-ci.

« Allô, Tony ?! I need your help buddy, I'm in deep! »

* * *

20 ans plus tôt.

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Les sujets s'échappent ! »

Partout dans les couloirs souterrains aux murs d'acier, s'illuminaient des gyrophares rouges accompagnés d'une sirène d'alarme qui n'en finissait pas de résonner dans cet endroit si froid, lugubre et inhospitalier.

« L'Institut H ».

Toute la sécurité de ces lieux secrets, armée jusqu'aux dents, allaient et venaient en unités organisées afin de retrouver les trois fugitives.

Expérience FR6, Expérience G1L et Expérience T0N-I.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Plans à établir**_

20 ans plus tôt.

La lune est haute dans le ciel, mais qui peut le savoir lorsqu'on travaille jour et nuit dans des locaux souterrains tenus secrets.

Il reste une dernière personne à travailler dans la « salle des monstres », comme est surnommée la pièce où sont entreposés les prototypes dans leurs prisons d'eau et de verre.

Les seuls bruits qu'on entend alors sont les bips incessants des machines, et les bulles d'air qui éclatent à l'intérieur des dômes de verre à chaque respiration des sujets endormis.

L'homme en longue veste blanche s'ennuie et baille, en regardant tour à tour sa montre puis son bloc note. Il a hâte de passer le relais à un collègue qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, et enfin prendre un peu de repos.

Les bips lui ont collé une sale migraine et quand bien même il était censé surveiller les « monstres » jusqu'au bout, il n'en avait cure pour le moment. Tant que la machine ne s'affole pas, il n'avait aucune raison de-

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP…

L'alarme le surprit tellement qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse, mais heureusement seul son bloc note heurta le sol. Jurant, il le ramassa avant d'essayer de se remémorer la procédure à suivre dans ce cas là… Ah oui, la machine ! Il se rua dessus et chercha frénétiquement la diode qui correspondait à cette alarme et il la trouva.

La diode du dôme numéro 16.

Il accouru à toute vitesse malgré sa fatigue, cherchant du regard le dôme en question tout en les comptant.

… 13, 14, 15,… 16.

En levant les yeux, il se figea.

Devant lui, une fillette d'environ cinq ans, le regardait avec des yeux vagues et confus.

Elle avait de très longs cheveux pour son âge, qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux chevilles, d'une couleur argentée. Sa peau était pâle, comme une poupée de porcelaine fragile et délicate. Quant à ses yeux… oh, ses yeux… Ils étaient d'une couleur qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde : deux améthystes violacés, aux reflets carmin et azur.

Pendant un instant qui parût durer une éternité, l'homme en resta bouche bée. Subjugué par la beauté de la petite fille…

Celle-ci cligna doucement les yeux, et il sortit alors de sa transe.

Non, non, il ne s'agissait pas d'une enfant. Devait-il se répéter. Malgré leur apparence, ces… « choses » ne sont pas humaines. Et ne méritent pas d'être appelés ainsi. Ce sont des outils, des instruments destinés à servir les intérêts de l'Institut H et leurs grands projets pour le monde.

Et l'un de ces outils venait enfin de sortir de leur sommeil. Il fallait prévenir ses supérieurs sur le champ. Mais à peine eût-il tourné les talons qu'un grand fracas de verre aussitôt suivi de deux autres l'arrêta net. D'autres alarmes s'ajoutèrent alors à la première.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! » S'écria-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles tant le vacarme avait été soudain et assourdissant.

Plissant les yeux malgré la douleur, il discerna alors trois petites silhouettes à quelques pas de lui au milieu de débris de verre baignant dans une immense flaque d'eau.

Il reconnut parmi elle la petite fille aux yeux pourpres, puis distingua deux autres fillettes à peine plus âgées mais toutes aussi magnifiques, l'une blonde aux yeux bleus et l'autre brune aux yeux verts. Toutes vêtues de la même chemise blanche avec les inscriptions de l'institut et leur nom de code respectif.

Les trois enfants se scrutaient du regard, avec des yeux curieux tout en tenant compte de leur environnement. Ce n'est que quand leurs regards croisèrent le sien que le jeune homme se ressaisît, réalisant la situation. Et d'un bond il se leva pour marteler la machine la plus proche, déclenchant l'alerte rouge.

La sirène sembla effrayer les petites, qui se mirent à se courber et boucher leurs oreilles à leur tour. Mais lorsque des bruits de pas vifs commencèrent à résonner autour d'elles, l'instinct prit le dessus, et saisies d'affolement, elles se donnèrent la main et se mirent à courir dans le couloir, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait le scientifique impuissant et rageur, et des soldats de l'Institut déjà à leur poursuite.

* * *

Présent.

Le jour J est arrivé le jour où Amérique devait présenter les résultats de son enquête devant la communauté internationale toute entière et prouver l'existence de créatures qui pourraient changer l'Histoire, et accessoirement, redonner une notoriété nouvelle et exceptionnelle à son pays.

Seulement voilà, il était en retard.

Regardant sa montre, Allemagne fronça les sourcils en annonçant les 23 minutes et 12 secondes de retard.

« Bloody git… marmonna Angleterre en fixant d'un air contrarié sa tasse de thé vide sur la table.

C'est tout lui, ça : jamais là quand il devrait. Tu parles d'un héros… »

France, son voisin de table, lâcha un soupir avant de renchérir que s'il avait su que l'américain se serait défilé, il ne se serait pas gêné pour venir en retard lui-même, histoire de s'acheter un croissant ou discuter avec la jolie brune de la Réception… ce qui lui valut une sèche réprimande d'Allemagne et un regard noir d'Angleterre.

« Enfin, quoi ! Ne vous défoulez pas sur moi juste parce que Amérique n'est pas venu ! C'est quand même pas la faute à Grand Frère, non ? » Se défendit le français en jouant sur le drame.

« Fagguo à raison, aru. Au lieu de s'occuper de cet idiot et son enquête que nous savions tous vouée à l'échec, nous devrions plutôt commencer la réunion sans lui et nous concentrer sur les vrais problèmes. »

« Bien dit, Chine. Approuva Allemagne en hochant la tête. Dès le départ, je n'aurais jamais dû agréer à cette histoire saugrenue, et nous avons perdu du temps par ma faute… Je m'excuse. »

« Non, Doitsu-san. C'est bien moi qui ai proposé de donner le feu vert à America-san malgré tout, c'est donc à moi d'endosser cette responsabilité. Vous tous, veuillez accepter mes plus sincères et plates excuses. » Déclara Japon d'une voix solennelle en courbant bien bas la tête devant l'assemblée.

« Japon… » S'exclamèrent Italie du Nord, France, Allemagne, et Angleterre avec compassion.

« Et dire que pour une fois tu donnais ton avis… Dit simplement Suisse en le regardant. Viens t'asseoir, Japon. Personne ici ne pense que c'est ta faute. »

« Mais je-… »

« Discute pas, allez ! »

« H-Hai. »

Tandis que l'incarnation du Japon se rasseyait le visage rouge d'embarras, Chine à son opposé bougonna dans ses manches sur quelque chose comme quoi le japonais en faisait toujours trop. Seul Russie, son voisin de table l'entendit et répondit par un petit gloussement amusé.

« Bien. Reprit Allemagne. Nous allons commencer avec la-… »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain à toute volée, révélant nulle autre que la nation représentante des Etats-Unis d' Amérique.

« HEY GUYS, sorry 'am late ! »

France et Angleterre sursautèrent, se tenant la poitrine, l'air effaré tandis qu'ils regardaient le jeune américain arrivé dans leur dos.

« You wanker ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Et où est ce que tu étais, bon sang ?! » S'indigna Angleterre.

« Le héros arrive toujours au dernier moment, tu savais pas ? Et jamais les mains vides ! » Fit le jeune américain avec un sourire triomphant tout en faisant tourner un CD sur son index.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda France, intrigué.

« Ca, dude, c'est THE preuve que j'avais besoin pour faire la lumière sur l'affaire des clones ! Et j'crois même qu'on peut tous remercier Tony sur ce coup-là : il a été capable de reconstituer des morceaux de vidéos à partir des bidules en miettes que mon FBI avait gardés comme pièces à conviction ! Il est vraiment trop fort. »

« Ouais ouais ouais… bon. Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert, alors ? » S'impatienta Chine.

« Le mieux à faire, c'est carrément de vous montrer. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la salle fût plongée dans le noir, éclairée seulement par le vidéoprojecteur en route.

Sur l'écran de toile blanche, toutes les nations présentes dans l'assemblée fixaient attentivement les images incroyables qui défilaient devant leurs yeux, tantôt avec choc, tantôt avec outrage, d'autres avec dégoût ou même avec un certain émerveillement.

Les micro-vidéos montraient des chercheurs en blouse blanche, s'occupant à la maintenance de leurs machines impossibles à identifier des dômes de verre de toute taille, alignés en rang et chacun abritant des… « Spécimens » organiques. Certains ressemblaient à des embryons humains, d'autres à des chimères repoussantes, et d'autres encore étaient indescriptibles. Des horreurs sans nom, dont on ne reconnaissait rien d'humain ou presque, à faire soulever le cœur des plus braves.

Mais c'est la dernière vidéo qui marqua réellement les esprits : trois spécimens humanoïdes, de petite taille, qui avaient brisé leurs dômes et s'échappaient ensemble par un couloir sombre avec des gens à leurs trousses. Et ces trois « petites filles » portaient chacune sur leur chemise un petit drapeau bien distinct, cousu au niveau du cœur.

Les drapeaux de la Prusse, l'Espagne et la France.

Lumière. Silence médusé dans la salle pendant un moment avant de des murmures s'amplifièrent, chacun partageant des commentaires sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Mais comme toujours, ce fût Allemagne qui remit de l'ordre en demandant fermement à tout le monde de se taire, avant de se tourner vers America.

« Amérique. Avant que nous débattions de ce que nous venons de voir, j'ai besoin que tu confirmes et jures solennellement devant l'assemblée que tout ce qui est apparu sur cet écran est bien réel, et non une mascarade visant à déstabiliser nos pays pour des raisons obscures. Peux-tu le jurer, sur l'honneur de ta nation ? »

« I SWEAR ! » Cria l'américain sans hésiter en abattant ses deux mains sur la table, outré que l'on doute encore de sa bonne foi. Ne savent-ils pas tous que le héros ne ment jamais ?!

« D-Dans ce cas… » Balbutia l'allemand en constatant les grandes fissures causées par la nation américaine qui parcouraient l'ensemble de la surface de la table de réunion. « Commençons sans plus tarder. Amérique. Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais je te prie. »

Le silence qui suivit l'exposé d'America fût sans doute le plus pesant qui ait jamais été lors de telles réunions.

Tout le monde avait été suspendu aux lèvres de la superpuissance américaine, pour la première fois depuis Dieu sait quand, buvant la moindre de ses paroles, analysant la moindre information sans jamais oser l'interrompre. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait eu un public aussi captivé par son discours. C'était à la fois grisant et très vexant quand il repensait aux autres fois.

Prusse, qui était venu exceptionnellement pour connaître les détails de cette drôle d'affaire, ne fût pas déçu du voyage. Il était blême. Et c'est lui qui brisa le silence en révélant ses pensées à mi-voix.

« Ça veut dire… que j'ai un clone de moi en fillette qui se balade on sait pas où… !? »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une _fille_ !? » S'alarma France aussi sec.

« … » Seul Espagne restait sans voix, les yeux fixes comme s'il était soudain déconnecté de la réalité.

Aussitôt suivie ces déclarations, un brouhaha s'empara de la pièce tandis que la panique gagnait chaque nation. On se mit en groupes distincts : les asiatiques, les anciens soviets, les nordiques, les européens de l'Est, etc. Et chacun échangeait spéculations et théories terrifiantes ainsi que des plans de contre-attaque, et parfois même de chasse à l'homme…

D'autres s'occupaient des trois pays spécialement concernés : Romano, par exemple, était en train de secouer Espagne pour le faire redescendre sur terre mais l'absence de réaction de ce dernier l'affola encore plus.

« Réveille-toi tout de suite, enfoiré ! Oy ! Spagna ! SPAGNA ! »

« Peut-être qu'une baffe ou deux… » Contempla Pays-Bas en regardant la scène, d'un air pensif.

« Il ne faut pas exagérer, frérot… » Dit simplement Belgique, un peu inquiète.

France de son côté, était en proie à une crise d'hystérie et criait des paroles incohérentes tandis qu'il tirait ses cheveux beaucoup trop fort sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et Angleterre prit vite cela pour un signe de danger qu'il cacha sans peine en exaspération. Ce dernier lui saisit les poignets et lui hurla dans les oreilles :

« OU BIEN TU TE CALMES MAINTENANT YOU SILLY FROG, OU BIEN JE ME CHARGE DE LE FAIRE POUR TOI TOUT DE SUITE ! EST-CE QUE C'EST BIEN COMPRIS DANS TA P'TITE TETE DE BATRACIEN, CA ?! »

Prusse était très pâle et fermait sa bouche pour une fois, sous le regard très inquiet de son frère et d'Italie.

Tandis que Canada, Monaco et Seychelles rejoignaient Angleterre pour l'assister (ou plus pour empêcher l'anglais d'en venir aux mains), Amérique, lui, monta sur la table pour faire cesser le chahut sur le champ.

« ALRIGHT EVERYBODY ON SE CAAAALME ! »

Silence à nouveau. Il faut dire que le représentant des Etats-Unis d'Amérique avait du coffre.

« Ecoutez ! J'ai de fortes raisons de croire que les trois… clones, qui se sont échappés sont les seuls survivants de toutes les expériences qu'il y a pu avoir il y a 20 ans. »

A ça, beaucoup de visages se détendirent, rassurés de savoir que le monde n'allait pas être envahi de clones du jour au lendemain.

« Ces clones n'ont jamais montré aucun signe de vie ni d'hostilité apparent envers nous ou nos peuples durant toutes ces années. Aussi je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre d'eux…d' »elles » en l'occurrence. »

L'expression de Prusse et France se détendit largement, comme en témoignaient leur regard plein d'espoir vers Amérique. Ils allaient vivre. Leurs clones ne prendraient pas leur place.

« Par contre ! Cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons ignorer leur existence : on ne sait rien d'elles, de leur but, de leur vie ni comment elles évoluent. Nous DEVONS nous assurer qu'elles ne représentent aucun danger pour qui que ce soit. Et ça, ça veut dire que nous allons devoir les capturer pour les interroger ! »

Espagne émergea doucement de sa torpeur au fur et à mesure que l'américain parlait. Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage alors qu'il comprenait que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'affoler finalement. Même si tout cette histoire était complètement invraisemblable et plus insolite encore que les Noppera ou les nations félines d'un monde parallèle.

« Il y a beaucoup de « je crois » dans tes phrases, America… » Commenta Chine, peu convaincu.

« Et jusque-là, où est ce que je me suis planté, hein ? » Rétorqua sèchement l'américain, avant de se tourner vers Japon avec un regard bien plus doux. « Japan, mon pote, je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

« De… moi ? America-san ? »

« Yes ! Avec Tony et toutes mes équipes de recherche, on est en train de bosser sur un détecteur spécial. Un détecteur en forme de pistolet capable de repérer les clones à distance, rien qu'avec un échantillon d'ADN ! Mais tout ça nous prend du temps, et avec ton aide et ta technologie, on devrait pouvoir faire du bon boulot en un rien de temps ! Et puis, tu es le premier à m'avoir crû la première fois que j'ai parlé de cette histoire. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? T'en es ? »

Japon se sentit très ému que Amérique ait pensé à lui de la sorte. Essayant de passer outre son émotion, il s'inclina bien bas en remerciant humblement l'américain de sa confiance et promis de tout faire pour en être digne.

« En attendant ! » Fît l'américain à l'assemblée avant de conclure. « Que chacun fasse ses petites affaires et surtout n'intervienne pas ! Vous serez tous informés en temps et en heure. Seuls France, Espagne et Prusse restent avec moi et Japon pour nos recherches. End of the meeting ! »

Chine ne sembla pas content de se faire mettre sur le carreau, mais choisit de ne pas insister pour cette fois et quitta la salle avec mauvaise humeur et beaucoup de réticence. Mais il fût bientôt suivi par Russie qui le raccompagna par sympathie.

Très vite, il ne resta en plus des protagonistes dans la salle que les nations qui s'étaient montré les plus inquiètes pour le Bad Friends Trio.

« Ok… on va aller rejoindre Amérique et les autres là-bas, d'accord ? » Dit Espagne en se tournant aussi vers Belgique et Pays-Bas qui acquiescèrent.

France se massait la tête là où son voisin d'outre-manche l'avait frappé, se plaignant d'une affreuse bosse.

« … - Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins quand je parle, Frog !? »

« … Hein ? Oh, oui oui, Angleterre… il est dix heures et quart… »

Canada, Seychelles et Monaco pouffèrent un peu en entendant le « BAM » sonore que le poing d'Angleterre fît sur la tête de France.

« AÏEUUUH ! Crétin de rosbif ! Maintenant j'ai une bosse par-dessus ma bosse !»

« _Serves you the bloody hell right!_ »

Prusse, toujours entouré d'Allemagne et d'Italie, vint rejoindre le groupe. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais il se sentait mieux. Mais pas génial du tout pour s'être affiché comme ça devant tout le monde. Autriche et Hongrie avaient un nouveau dossier sur lui maintenant…

« Okay les gars ! Ecoutez-moi bien parce que c'est maintenant que commence tout le fun… »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Identités à construire**_

Quelque part dans la campagne andalouse, en Espagne.

« Españita ! Españita ! »

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns ouvrit un œil vert-émeraude en entendant son nom. Elle était si bien, à faire la sieste dans son hamac à l'ombre des oliviers. Bâillant, elle s'étira un peu et se tourna vers le côté, tandis qu'elle voyait son amie accourir vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Franciana ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée, alors qu'elle dévisageait son amie au souffle haletant.

La blonde devant elle portait un grand chapeau de paille orné d'un joli ruban bleu clair, une petite robe bleue marine, une paire de gants de jardinage marron, et des ballerines bleues foncé pleines de boue. La dite Españita sentit l'odeur familière de tomates fraîches sur elle, et cela lui ouvrait l'appétit.

« Hé ! » Protesta la surnommée Franciana. « Je fais l'effort de t'appeler par le nom que tu t'es choisi ! Tu pourrais au moins me rendre la pareille ! »

« Mais 'Francelyne ' c'est trop long et trop compliqué à prononcer pour moi ! » Se plaignit la brune. « Et puis, 'Franciana', c'est joli aussi non ? »

Francelyne leva les yeux au ciel, préférant laisser tomber pour le moment. Pas seulement parce qu'elle voulait discuter d'autre chose de plus important mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas donner raison à son amie espagnole. La demoiselle avait toujours été si fière et entêtée.

« Bon, tu n'aurais pas vu Prusselle ? Elle était sensée venir m'aider à récolter les tomates dans le champ mais elle n'est jamais venue, et il commence à se faire tard ! » Dit la petite française avec humeur.

« Bah, tu sais comment elle est… notre Prusiatina. Elle ne sait pas tenir en place. Elle est sûrement encore en train de courir quelque part, à explorer les environs… »

« Mais elle m'avait promis ! » Chouinait Francelyne. « Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles encore comme ça ? »

« Parle pour toi, amiga : tu l'appelles bien 'Prusselle' ! »

« Parce qu'il n'y a presque aucune différence entre 'Prusselle' et … P-Pro…'Proïsseul' ou je ne sais comment elle prononce ça… » Maugréa-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

« Ha ! » Sourit Españita avec triomphe. « Tu vois que c'est pas si facile ! »

Francelyne détourna la tête, vexée que son amie ait eu le dernier mot. Mais cela fît rire Españita de plus belle.

« Allez, fait pas la tête. Je vais venir t'aider à sa place ! Et puis maintenant que je suis réveillée, j'ai un peu faim. Une tomate ou deux… douzaines, ne me feraient pas de mal ! » Dit-elle joyeusement en sautant sur ses pieds.

La blonde eût un sourire de gratitude. Mais tandis qu'elles marchaient d'un pas léger en direction du champ de tomates juste derrière leur vieille ferme, elle ne pût s'empêcher une petite pique.

« Sauvageonne. »

« Si ! » Admit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Et toi, una princesa ! »

Avec ses longs cheveux en pagaille, sa petite chemise beige retroussée, son petit short orange et ses pieds nus… sans parler de son étrange gourmandise pour les tomates, Españita voyait très bien ce qui pouvait donner aux gens cette impression. Et elle l'acceptait sans aucun problème !

Francelyne s'accommodait aussi très bien de son titre de princesse, cela la faisait sourire.

Le soleil andalou écouta leurs rires, leurs conversations et leurs chamailleries jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui de céder sa place à la nuit. Mais en Espagne, le soleil ne se couche jamais vraiment : il ne dort que d'un œil.

* * *

Les étoiles étaient nombreuses ce soir, la nuit était d'un joli bleu foncé et encore un peu clair à l'horizon malgré l'heure tardive, comme c'était souvent le cas dans le sud du pays de la passion.

Et les criquets chantaient en cœur autour de la ferme quand une jeune fille à la longue chevelure argentée atteignit la clôture.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir la lumière allumée dans le salon, ainsi que ses deux amies discuter joyeusement tandis qu'elles mettaient le couvert.

Elle sourit en sentant le doux fumet qui émanait de la fenêtre ouverte, et son ventre gargouilla. Elle arrivait juste à temps.

« Amies du soir, BONSOIR ! » Annonça la demoiselle en ouvrant grand la porte.

« Prusselle ! » S'exclama la blonde aux yeux bleus en accourant vers elle. « Où est ce que tu étais, tu devais-… Gyaah ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé !? »

'Prusselle' jeta un œil à son corps, confuse l'espace d'une seconde quand à ce qui avait pu horrifier son amie, puis elle comprit et afficha un grand sourire plein d'assurance et de fierté.

« Oh, ça ? Juste quelques égratignures, t'inquiètes Frankie ! Regarde plutôt les super photos que j'ai prises dans le coin aujourd'hui, ça valait bien quelques chutes ! »

A ces mots, elle sortit aussitôt quelques photos de la sacoche en cuir brun qu'elle portait en bandoulière et les étala sur un coin de la grande table avant que la blonde ne puisse protester à nouveau. Españita les rejoignit pour mieux voir, et les deux filles ne cachèrent pas leur émerveillement.

Presque toutes les photos avaient été prises d'un haut point de vue, ce qui expliquait les chutes et les égratignures dont leur amie casse-cou leur parlait. Mais ce détail mis à part, elles étaient toutes vraiment magnifiques, montrant des paysages aux couleurs improbables comme sorties tout droit d'un rêve. Prusselle était vraiment une photographe née.

« Pas mal, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Ces photos-là iront droit sur mon blog ! J'suis sûre qu'elles vont faire un carton ! »

« J'en suis sûre aussi, amiga ! J'ai peine à reconnaître mon propre pays ! » S'exclama Españita avec joie.

« Hé hé… Je fais que lui rendre justice, Spanienne. » Lui répondit l'albinos avec un clin d'œil.

Francelyne, qui était la plus grande fan des photographies de son amie, avait encore une fois des étoiles dans les yeux tandis qu'elle admirait chacune d'entre elles avec la plus grande attention.

« Je dois admettre que-… Hé, une minute ! Tu m'as encore appelée Frankie ! Et tu as dit 'Spanienne' ! » L'accusa la blonde en oubliant les photos.

« Moi ça me dérange pas… »Dit simplement l'espagnole à mi-voix.

« Ouais et alors ? T'avais pas qu'à te choisir un nom aussi long et chiant à prononcer aussi… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec ça : 'Francelyne', c'est très joli ! »

« P'têt', mais c'est lourd. Je préfère 'Frankie', c'est plus fun~ ! »

« éfè ! »

« Hé les filles… » Commença Españita, sentant l'orage.

« Bon écoute, est ce que moi j'te fais un cinéma quand tu m'appelles Prusselle ? Non ! En plus des fois tu m'appelles même « Pucelle » ou « Poussin », « Poucette » ou même « Poucelina » et j'sais pas quoi d'autre encore… »

« C'était juste pour rire ! En plus ce sont des gentils surnoms tout mignons ! Et je l'aurais jamais fait si tu m'avais pas appelée 'Frankenstein' en premier ! Non mais tu te rends compte : moi, 'Frankenstein'… !? »

« Amigas, et si on allait man-… »

« Et c'est toi qui parle d'humour !? Ha la bonne blague ! Apparemment t'es pas fichue de reconnaître de l'humour même quand ça te pend au nez ! Et dis voir, depuis quand se faire appeler « Pucelle » c'est mignon, hein !? »

« Je… Tu… Raaah ! C'est impossible de discuter avec toi ! Tu n'écoutes jamais rien et t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ! Tiens, d'ailleurs est ce que tu sais combien de temps je t'ai attendue pour la récolte aujourd'hui !? »

Un flash de réalisation passa dans les yeux de la petite allemande/prussienne.

« Ce-C'était aujourd'hui… ? »

La culpabilité submergea la jeune fille qui détestait par-dessus tout briser ses promesses. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un incident isolé, par-dessus le marché. Francelyne le savait, mais sa colère était telle qu'elle ignora facilement l'expression de douleur sur le visage de son amie.

« Tu vois ? On ne peut jamais compter sur toi ! Heureusement qu'Españita était là, _elle_ ! »

La petite espagnole s'alarma en se voyant désignée de la sorte, alors qu'elle ne désirait en aucun cas être mêlée à cette dispute. Aussi elle recula d'un pas, ne préférant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur d'aggraver les choses.

Prusselle ne sût quoi répondre, en sachant que la française avait toutes les raisons d'être fâchée. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la vague de colère qui augmentait tandis que la blonde continuait à déverser un flot de paroles blessantes et injustes à son encontre.

« Tu n'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi ! A se demander à quoi tu sers ! Mais non, madame fait ce qu'elle chante et ne rentre au bercail que pour se faire servir ! »

Prusselle gardait la tête baissée, serrant les dents et les poings très forts. Si fort que son corps commençait à trembler imperceptiblement, mais la blonde ne remarquait toujours rien.

« Finalement t'es exactement comme ton père ! Toujours en train de rigoler en laissant tout le travail aux autres, tout ça sous prétexte qu'il n'est plus sa propre nation ! Un vrai boulet ! Et puis-… »

BAM !

Toute la ferme trembla sous le choc qu'avait causé le poing de Prusselle sur le mur de granit. Et même de la poussière tomba des charpentes au-dessus des trois filles, dont deux sursautèrent.

Le silence qui suivit cet acte fût assourdissant. Francelyne écarquillait les yeux, réalisant avec effroi toutes les choses insensibles et cruelles qu'elle venait de dire. Le remords la rongeant de part et d'autre de son cœur jusqu'à remonter dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Et Españita se tenait là, muette et bien incapable de trouver le moyen d'arranger les choses entre ses deux amies. Et cela la rendait triste. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leur dîner, ce soir.

Prusselle regarda alors Francelyne droit dans les yeux, la colère évidente dans son regard. Cette dernière se sentit aussitôt transpercée, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler tandis qu'elle joignait ses mains contre son cœur, comme pour l'implorer.

« Pardon, Prusselle… Je-Je ne… Je ne voulais p-pas-… »

« _La ferme._ » Hissa l'albinos d'une voix forte, ne voulant pas entendre d'excuses.

La jeune française s'attendit alors à une grosse engueulade, à des injures, peut-être même une claque… mais rien ne vint. Rien de rien à part le silence assassin de la jeune fille dirigé contre elle.

La blonde ne savait pas si elle allait le supporter longtemps avant d'éclater en sanglots tout à fait.

Elle préférait encore que Prusselle la frappe !

Mais contre toute attente, Prusselle marcha droit vers les escaliers de bois qui menaient à sa chambre à l'étage sans un autre regard pour Francelyne ou même Españita, ni une seule parole.

Ce n'est que quand les deux filles entendirent la porte se refermer qu'elles se mirent à respirer à nouveau.

Españita ramassa les photos oubliées et les rangea sur la grande commode là où Prusselle pourrait les retrouver dès le lendemain matin, jetant de temps à autre un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la française restée plantée là, en proie à son chagrin et ses regrets.

Elle hésitait encore entre prendre son dîner et le manger dans sa chambre tout de suite et laisser Francelyne tranquille, ou rester avec elle pour essayer de la consoler. Elle n'était pas du tout du genre à gronder les gens de toute façon.

« Amiga… » Dit-elle finalement en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Españita hésita encore. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps déjà, et peut-être était-il temps qu'elle la pose. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Francelyne s'énervait à cause de leurs noms après tout. Et la jeune fille commençait à penser qu'il y avait peut-être une raison profonde à cela, plutôt que par vanité, contrairement à ce qu'elle et Prusiatina avaient toujours pensé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nos… noms sont si importants pour toi ? » Osa-t-elle enfin demander.

L'épaule de Francelyne ne tarda pas à trembler violement, avec tout son corps tandis qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sanglots maintenant.

Mais Españita resta patiente. Sa main caressa doucement le dos de son amie pour tenter de la réconforter, en attendant qu'elle se ressaisisse assez pour répondre à sa question.

Et après un long moment, Francelyne se retourna, les joues rouges et striées de larmes.

« Parce que… ! Parce que ces noms sont qui nous sommes ! Notre identité ! On n'a pas le droit…. d'oublier… qui on est ! »

Españita sentit une grande peine l'envahir, ainsi que beaucoup de compassion (ou de pitié… ?), pour son amie française. Elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais…

« C'est tout ce que nous avons, Españita ! C'est tout ce que nous possédons au monde ! Et je… je ne veux pas… je refuse qu'on me l'enlève… ! » Conclut la petite blonde entre deux hoquets.

A ces mots, l'espagnole ne répondit pas tout de suite, accordant un peu de répit à Francelyne, et à elle-même le temps pour choisir ses mots.

« Franciana… _Francelyne._ »

Son nom, correctement prononcé pour la première fois depuis longtemps, eût le mérite de capter l'attention de la jeune française, qui regarda la brune avec un mélange de stupeur et d'expectation.

« Tu te souviens… de la promesse qu'on s'est faite toutes les trois il y a 15 ans ? A Paris ? »

Comment oublier. Après 5 ans de recherches, de survie, de fuite incessante, seules et livrées à elles-mêmes dans ce monde hostile qui n'était pas prêt de reconnaître et encore moins d'accepter leur existence, elles avaient enfin percé le secret de leurs origines. Elles avaient retrouvé la trace de leurs « pères », les originaux dont elles étaient les clones ratés.

Elles s'étaient infiltrées dans la cour du bâtiment où était prévu un de leurs sommets mondiaux, avaient déjoué les caméras de surveillance, s'étaient cachées dans des buissons épineux… tout ça pour voir leurs « pères » au moins une fois. Et cela avait été à la fois le plus beau et le plus terrible jour de leur vie.

Ce jour-là, elles avaient compris en les observant, en les entendant… que leurs rêves d'appartenir à une vraie famille, d'avoir une place légitime dans ce monde, ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Ce jour-là, tous leurs rêves et leurs espoirs avaient volé en éclats.

Et alors elles s'étaient juré solennellement qu'elles seraient à jamais leur propre famille.

Francelyne acquiesça. Et Españita continua alors avec un sourire doux.

« On est pas comme eux, amiga. On ne le sera jamais. On n'a pas notre place dans leur monde, c'est pour ça qu'on vit toutes les trois à l'écart. Le plus loin possible d'eux pour qu'ils ne devinent jamais qu'on existe. Et même si… et même si on le voulait vraiment très fort… »

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion, réfléchissant la même expression d'agonie sur son visage que son amie. Mais bravement, elle continua encore.

« On ne peut pas. Et les noms qu'on s'est donnés depuis ce jour-là, souviens-toi que c'était pour nous rappeler que même si on leur ressemble… on n'a pas le droit de faire partie de leur vie. Il n'y a… que nous trois maintenant. Pour toujours… »

Francelyne se jeta dans les bras d'Españita et toutes deux pleurèrent toutes les larmes de corps. Elles partageaient la même peine, car même si la jeune espagnole semblait avoir accepté leur destin, cela lui faisait toujours autant mal. Tout comme la petite blonde qui elle, avait gardé encore un peu d'espoir au fond d'elle-même.

A ce moment aucune des deux filles ne savait, que Prusselle avait écouté toute leur conversation à travers sa porte et se trouvait maintenant recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes elle aussi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Résultats à obtenir**_

A Washington, un cri de victoire tonitruant retentit dans toute la Maison Blanche.

« YES WE CAN ! DURUFUUUU~! »

Dans une des nombreuses salles de réunion mise à disposition par son gouvernement, America laissait éclater sa joie devant les quatre autres nations présentes, brandissant avec fierté ce qui ressemblait à un énorme révolver tout en chrome et doté d'un tas de diodes et de boutons.

Japon s'avança vers lui, un peu inquiet de voir son jeune collègue exhiber un objet aussi fragile de la sorte.

« Ah…. America-san, si vous pouviez éviter d'agiter ainsi le fruit de plusieurs mois de recherches… »

« Huh? No worries, Japan! I've got it under control! » Affirma l'américain avec un clin d'œil et un pouce levé.

« Alors ça y est, c'est enfin terminé ? » Demanda France d'un ton las, affalé sur un canapé.

Tous ces longs mois à faire la navette entre Paris et Washington ont été très difficiles pour lui et sa santé physique. Jongler entre ses affaires et leur projet secret avait été loin d'être de tout repos.

A côte de lui, Prusse et Espagne étaient dans le même état de fatigue…

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir me réhabituer à dormir normalement ? » S'enquit également Espagne avec espoir.

Le pauvre avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et quand il était chez lui, son premier ministre le grondait souvent pour ce qu'il prenait comme de la fainéantise.

« … Et est-ce que je ne serais pas obligé, du coup, de prendre un traitement pour la repousse des cheveux ? » Questionna Prusse d'une voix faible tant il avait sommeil.

Comme ses deux autres collègues, il avait tant donné de cheveux pour les tests des prototypes qu'il était obligé de porter une casquette depuis quelques temps. Francis avait juste les cheveux plus courts mais il se croyait tout de même obligé de porter un béret. Et Antonio… à part son chapeau de paille les jours de grand soleil, il se fichait royalement de sa chevelure.

« Alors… oui, oui, et oui ! Merci pour votre aide les gars. Grâce à votre précieuse collaboration, on ne va plus tarder à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Oh, et toi aussi Japon, of course ! J'oublierai pas de vous citer tous les quatre quand moi, le héros, aura élucidé ce mystère ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! »

« … C'est trop d'honneur, America-san… »

« I know, right ? » Sourit l'américain sans avoir su relever le sarcasme évident dans les mots de la nation japonaise. « Bon ! Il est temps d'aller tester notre petit bijou ! »

« _Chotto matte_ America-san ! Ne brûlons pas les étapes ! Il nous faut faire des préparations, établir des plans… »

« Boooooring ! L'héroïsme n'attend pas ! Let's go now ! »

Des grognements agacés firent écho à l'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Japon insista.

« N'oubliez pas non plus, que nous avions promis de prévenir les autres nations dès que nous aurions du nouveau. »

Cette remarque ne manqua pas de faire mouche, et Amérique s'arrêta avant d'avoir atteint la porte puis se retourna, surpris.

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? »

« Hai. Et… un héros ne 'trahit pas sa parole' n'est-ce pas ? » Dit alors le japonais avec un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il touchait à un point faible de la tête brûlée qu'était l'incarnation des Etats-Unis.

Amérique n'eût qu'à réfléchir une seconde, avant d'agréer avec enthousiasme.

« You're right ! Appelons tout le monde pour une réunion au sommet dans les meilleurs délais possibles ! Est-ce que tu peux nous organiser ça, Japon ? »

« Bien sûr. Comptez sur moi. »

« Alright ! » Se réjouit l'américain, remettant son nouveau jouet dans les bras plus frêles mais néanmoins plus responsables de son collègue nippon. Puis il se tourna vers les trois cadavres qui avaient malgré tout suivi l'échange.

« Okay les gars ! Good job today. Vous savez où sont vos quartiers. Reposez-vous jusqu'à la prochaine réunion. »

Mentalement, chaque membre du Bad Friends Trio bénit le Japon de tout leur cœur pour ce répit inespéré. Et ils quittèrent la salle le pas lourd mais le cœur en fête. Leur calvaire était terminé.

La réunion eût lieu quatre jours plus tard. Même Amérique sembla impressionné par le grand sens d'organisation dont Japon avait fait preuve. Lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à réunir autant de leurs collègues en aussi peu de temps. Bien sûr, il lui fît la remarque et l'oriental rougit d'embarras et de plaisir : le pauvre n'avait jamais su s'habituer aux compliments… America trouvait ça adorable.

Quand tout le monde s'installa à table, y compris le trio qui était un peu plus en forme, Amérique commença la réunion sans plus attendre.

Il annonça officiellement les résultats de leurs longs mois de recherches, exposa chaque particularité de leur produit final : le 'SAACR' aussi affectueusement surnommé 'The Super Amazing American Clone Radar' et comme il l'avait promis, mentionna la 'participation' de Japon, Prusse, Espagne et France pour l'aboutissement du projet.

Japon grogna intérieurement. Il aurait dû savoir que l'américain trouverait le moyen de garder le spotlight pour lui seul. Et le plus frustrant (et le plus adorable) dans tout ça, c'est que le japonais savait que la jeune nation ne le faisait pas exprès. C'était juste sa nature.

« C'est bien joli tout ça mais qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant, aru ? » S'impatienta Chine.

« Excellente question, China ! C'est très simple : je vais dès à présent activer le SAACR devant vous, et introduire un échantillon d'ADN à l'intérieur de ce compartiment que vous voyez ici… »

Il relia les gestes à la parole, en sortant de sa poche un petit tube à essai fermé par un bouchon de liège marqué par une étiquette où la lettre 'F' était inscrite. Il en sortit un seul cheveu parmi la dizaine qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et s'empressa de le rentrer délicatement dans le compartiment transparent de son pistolet, avant de le refermer d'un coup sec.

« … Ensuite je vais pointer le SAACR en direction du ciel afin qu'il puisse envoyer un signal à mes satellites, qui eux se chargeront d'analyser les données et calculer la position exacte de tout individu portant la même signature ADN à plus de 98%. Et là, je suis en train de chercher le clone de France ! »

Des oh et des ah impressionnés jaillirent de part et d'autre de la salle en regardant l'américain faire. Tous semblaient impatients de voir le résultat de cette expérience. Mais France eut tout de même une question.

« Amérique, tu as parlé de 98%... Y a-t-il une chance que ton radar détecte… Monaco ou Canada, par exemple ? » S'inquiéta le français.

« Nan dude ! Y a aucun frère, sœur ou autre parent sur terre qui peut atteindre 98% d'ADN en commun ! J'ai pensé à tout ! »

Japon toussa exagérément, et même Amérique qui n'était pas le plus perspicace des hommes, compris le message.

« … Tu peux aussi remercier Japon. » Ajouta l'américain précipitamment avant de s'en retourner à son radar qui bipait et clignotait encore.

Ce fût le tour de Russie de poser une question.

« Et qu'est-ce que fait le satellite quand il a repéré sa cible ? » Demanda aimablement le géant russe, tout aussi curieux que les autres.

« Oh, right. J'avais oublié : il garde sa signature génétique en mémoire, et traque la cible où qu'elle se déplace. Bien sûr, le satellite est relié à nos écrans d'observation comme ceux ici présents dans cette pièce. Du coup, quand le SAACR l'aura repéré, le clone ne pourra plus nous échapper ! Ha ha ha ha ! »

« Donc si je comprends bien… » Poursuivit Angleterre d'un ton songeur. « Ton satellite va en fait repérer deux cibles : L'une sera France et l'autre le clone. »

America parût déstabilisé par la question durant une seconde, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Yep ! That's right ! »

Mais Angleterre avait des soupçons. Il voyait anguille sous roche, et il fît de son mieux pour contenir la colère noire qui grondait en lui.

« Ça veut dire que si tu le désirais, tu pourrais avec n'importe quel échantillon d'ADN nous appartenant, nous pister où que nous soyons sur la planète… »

Un murmure de choc et d'inquiétude s'éleva soudain dans la pièce quand chacun, incluant Amérique, comprit la terrible allusion dans les mots de l'anglais.

« W-Well… yeah, but… »

« J'EN ETAIS SUR, YOU BLOODY WANKER ! » Explosa finalement l'anglais, furibond.

Le Bad Friends Trio échangea un regard incrédule, aussi surpris que toutes les autres nations.

S'étaient-ils faits bernés sur toute la ligne finalement ? Cette histoire de clone avait-elle été une pure invention destinée à servir les intérêts des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, comme Allemagne l'avait soupçonné ?

'_Et les vidéos qu'il nous avait montrés… c'était du cinéma alors… ?_

_Il a les moyens… ça serait pas étonnant…'_

Le concerné sembla comprendre ce que l'assemblée pensait, en voyant tous les visages se tourner vers lui certains avec suspicion, d'autres avec dégoût, colère ou encore avec déception.

'_Tu crois que Japon et les autres sont aussi de mèche avec lui ? Je me demande ce qu'il a pu leur promettre en échange…'_

Pire encore, même Japon le regardait bouche bée, avec la plus terrible expression de chagrin et de trahison qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

'_J'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai fait confiance…_

_Et ça se dit un héros…'_

« WAIT ! Ça n'a jamais été mon intention ! Vous devez me croire ! Tout ce que je vous ai dit sur les clones est vrai ! I DIDN'T LIE, I SWEAR ! »

Mais ses suppliques tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Personne ne voulait le croire. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Amérique utilisait des méthodes indignes pour espionner ses collègues.

Angleterre secoua la tête, la déception clairement visible sur son visage.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu tomberais aussi bas… Même maintenant tu refuses d'admettre la vérité malgré l'évidence, hein ? Tu me déçois tellement… Alfred. »

L'américain sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux. Il en oublia son radar qui gisait pitoyablement sur la table tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux, au milieu d'une salle qui se vidait de plus en plus.

Malgré son agonie, il remarqua tout de même une belle paire de chaussures noires cirées à ses côtés. Quand il leva la tête, il vit Japon penché vers lui, l'air aussi peiné que lui.

« America-san… ce… ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne m'avez pas menti… _ne_ ?

A ces mots le jeune homme oublia toute fierté et s'accrocha aux jambes du japonais comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je n'ai pas menti ! Je le jure, Japon ! Je n'ai pas menti ! PLEASE, believe me ! » Criait il, au bord des larmes.

Japon le regarda avec un regard plein de tristesse, mais il y avait aussi une étincelle de doute et une lueur d'espoir. Intérieurement, il débattait avec lui-même : il désirait croire le jeune homme de tout son cœur, mais il avait également peur de se tromper lourdement en laissant ses sentiments influer sur sa raison. Tout semblait être en défaveur de l'américain…

« America-san… »

Soudain, un beep sonore et insistant résonna dans la pièce presque vide. Un bruit qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller les nations encore présentes : le Bad Friends Trio était encore là, ainsi que les anciens membres de l'Alliance et de l'Axe aussi.

Et chacun se tourna vers le révolver abandonné sur la table.

Trois secondes passés le choc, Amérique bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers l'engin puis vers les écrans. Souriant, il s'écria à plein poumons :

« REGARDEZ ! IL Y A DEUX CIBLES ! _DEUX CIBLES !_ JE N'AI PAS MENTI, REGARDEZ ! »

Avec stupéfaction, chacun constata de ses propres yeux la véracité de ses propos. Il y avait bel et bien deux points indiqués sur chaque écran. Une carte du monde se superposa bientôt sur les écrans, et tout le monde pût clairement voir un des points clignotant sur la côte Est des États-Unis (là où se trouvait Washington, donc France), et l'autre… dans le sud de l'Espagne.

« CA MARCHE ! CA MAAARCHE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AVAIS DIT ? »

Amérique riait comme un dément à présent, dirigeant son regard tour à tour entre les écrans et ses collègues, cherchant leur approbation.

C'est Japon qui comme toujours, retrouva son sang-froid le premier, et adressa à l'américain sa plus belle révérence ainsi que ses excuses les plus sincères.

« Je suis sincèrement navré America-san… d'avoir douté de vos intentions et votre parole. Si vous pouviez trouver en vous la force de pardonner l'indigne partenaire que je suis… je serais honoré d'avoir la chance de racheter cette terrible faute par tous les moyens nécessaires… _Hontou ni gomenasai desu. Yurushite kudasai... ! _»

A ces mots, Amérique se calma aussitôt et sourit avec tendresse. Même s'il l'avait voulu, l'américain aurait été bien incapable d'en vouloir au japonais pour quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il s'approcha de son vieil ami et le redressa pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« It's fine... And I am sorry too. »

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre durant un moment qui leur parût long et court à la fois… mais il fût bientôt interrompu par un toussotement gêné, et tous les deux se tournèrent alors vers Angleterre, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux fuyants et les bras croisés. Mode Tsundere On.

« Je m'excuse également. Je n'aurais pas dû… tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives ni… dire toutes ces choses blessantes… Bref, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Avant même que Amérique ne puisse répondre, tout transporté de joie qu'il était, d'autres déclarations firent écho à celle d'Angleterre les unes après les autres.

« Moi, Allemagne, j'annonce officiellement mes excuses aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. »

« Ça m'embête un peu mais moi aussi, da. »

«… Moi aussi, aru… »

« Veee ! J'suis désolé, Amérique ! »

« … pareil. Humph. »

« Grand Frère a eu peur pendant une seconde… ! Désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Amérique. Vraiment. »

« Hé bah j'suis bien content de savoir que j'ai pas perdu des cheveux pour rien finalement ! Kesesese ! D'solé, Amérique ! »

« Si, lo siento mucho America. »

Amérique souriait grand maintenant. Tellement qu'il aurait pu s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et ça ne l'aurait pas gêné tant il se sentait heureux ! Le monde tournait rond à nouveau.

Ainsi, sans dire un seul mot, mais avec une sincérité et une maturité aussi grandes que rarissimes, le jeune américain pardonna aisément ses collègues.

Et pour prouver qu'il ne gardait aucune rancœur, il lança à l'assemblée une proposition lourde de confiance et de bons sentiments :

« Hey guys, ça vous dirait une p'tite chasse au trésor en Espagne ? »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Problèmes à venir**_

Il était temps de partir.

La ferme andalouse que les fillettes avaient occupée clandestinement, dans le plus grand secret, n'allait pas tarder à être reprise par de nouveaux locataires. Il fallait donc qu'elles partent avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de leur présence.

A regret, Españita contempla une dernière fois la vieille baraque qu'elle avait fini par s'attacher, avec son caractère et son champ de tomates.

Dans son petit sac à dos, elle y avait mis quelques-uns de ces beaux fruits pour les manger sur la route.

« Españita ! Tu viens ? » L'appelait Francelyne qui gardait sa vieille mobylette, près du portail.

La jeune espagnole la rejoignit, attrapa le casque rouge que la blonde lui tendait et monta sur l'engin pour le faire démarrer. Francelyne mit son propre casque, rose, en faisant bien attention à ne pas malmener ses cheveux, et s'installa à son tour sur la mobylette de son amie à l'arrière avec son propre sac à dos.

Prusselle était partie bien plus tôt ce matin, en éclaireur, pour ainsi dire. Elle disait avoir peut-être repéré une vieille bicoque abandonnée dans une montagne plus au nord, à un ou deux-cent kilomètres d'ici. C'était quasiment au milieu de nulle part où le hameau le plus proche était à cinq kilomètres en contre-bas. Et caché parmi des arbres immenses, bien moins confortable que ce que la ferme leur avait offert ces trois derniers mois, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Prusselle avait seulement maugréé qu'elle irait vérifier que tout soit sûr et les attendrait là-bas. Qu'elle les appellerait s'il y avait le moindre problème. Mais à la vérité, c'était un prétexte idéal pour les éviter. Et les deux filles n'étaient pas dupes, mais elles n'avaient rien dit et respectaient sa décision. Si leur amie avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir alors elles leur en donneraient volontiers.

La route était déserte, le soleil brûlant, et le chemin silencieux excepté pour le bruit que faisait la vieille mobylette incapable de dépasser les 70 kilomètres/heure. Quelque part, tant mieux, se disait souvent Francelyne : la vitesse lui faisait peur et elle ne comprenait pas comment Prusselle pouvait autant aimer tailler la route à toute allure sur sa superbe moto noire et argent dégotée d'on ne sait où. La blonde s'est juré de ne jamais monter sur cet engin de mort, même malgré les railleries de ses deux amies.

Chacune perdue dans leurs pensées, les deux fillettes n'entendirent pas tout de suite le son étrange au-dessus de leurs têtes. Croyant simplement que le vent s'était enfin levé, rendu plus fort par la vitesse.

Mais le son se fit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ressembler à un bourdonnement effrayant, et le vent plus cinglant. C'est là qu'elles comprirent que quelque chose clochait, et se mirent à regarder ensemble par-dessus leur épaule.

Un hélicoptère.

Un hélicoptère ! Juste derrière elles qui les suivait à la trace, rasant presque le sol ! Le soleil était haut, et les filles ne pouvaient voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais elles comprirent que qui que ce soit, elles étaient en danger.

« Españita ! Accélère, je t'en prie ! » Hurla Francelyne, terrifiée en s'accrochant plus fort à la jeune fille.

« J'essaie ! » Mais la vieille machine n'irait pas plus vite. Et quand bien même ce miracle arrivait, comment serait –il jamais possible pour une mobylette de distancer un hélicoptère ?

L'hélicoptère se rapprocha encore, enveloppant les jeunes filles de son ombre et masquant cette fois le soleil. Francelyne et Españita se retournèrent encore une fois. Ce qu'elles virent leur glacèrent le sang malgré la chaleur andalouse.

« Au nom de la loi, rendez-vous ! » Résonna la voix de Amérique à travers le mégaphone qu'il tenait d'une main, son autre main accrochée à l'appareil.

« You wanker ! On n'est pas dans un film ! » Le gronda Angleterre qui pilotait l'engin.

« Mais j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça ! » Protesta l'américain en baissant le mégaphone pour ne pas être entendu.

« Voulez-vous bien vous concentrer sur la mission, aru !? » S'impatienta Chine, exaspéré d'avoir dû supporter les querelles immatures des deux anglophones depuis leur départ de l'héliport jusqu'ici. Il avait hâte que tout ça soit fini et rentrer chez lui, mais toute cette histoire prenait plus de temps que prévu avec leurs bêtises !

« Oh, regardez. Un tunnel. » Indiqua Russie du doigt avec un sourire et un ton très calme.

Effectivement, un tunnel se dressait droit devant eux. Bien trop bas et étroit pour que l'hélicoptère puisse passer. Et ses passagers s'en approchaient à une vitesse terriblement dangereuse…

« Gyaaah ! England ! Redresse ! Redresse ! » Hurla l'américain en se ruant à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère.

Angleterre agrippa les commandes et utilisa toutes ses compétences et son expérience de pilote pour réussir la manœuvre. Ses phalanges blanchirent sous l'effort, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Avec un grognement sourd et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front sous l'effort, l'anglais parvint à sauver son équipage in extremis !

Volant au-dessus du tunnel, Angleterre respira un bon coup, se félicitant mentalement de ses vieux réflexes acquis au cours des précédentes guerres. Tous excepté Russie l'imitèrent, ce dernier toujours souriant.

« Fuck, c'était moins une ! » S'exclama Amérique en s'essuyant le front, son sourire retrouvé.

_Tu l'as dis._ Pensèrent les autres passagers avec moins de bonne humeur.

« Attendez, on vient de dépasser le tunnel… où est la mobylette, aru !? »

Tous regardèrent la route. C'était vrai, aucune trace de l'engin, à moins…

« Elles ont fait demi-tour ! » Réalisa Amérique en premier. « Vite, England, rattrape-les ! »

« Je sais ce que je dois faire ! » Aboya l'anglais à son adresse tout en retournant l'hélicoptère de manière experte, sans même avoir eu à modérer sa vitesse.

Mais une fois de l'autre côté, aucune mobylette sur la route non plus.

« Je les vois ! » Lança Russie d'une voix chantante, comme s'il s'amusait beaucoup à jouer à cache-cache.

Chacun se tourna dans la direction que regardait Russie. Les filles avaient tout bonnement coupé à travers champ. Littéralement. Elles avaient quitté la route par la droite, et dévalaient la pente très raide et jonchée d'oliviers à perte de vue dans l'espoir d'échapper à leurs poursuivants.

« Elles vont finir par se tuer, aru ! » S'écria Chine avec effroi, avant de se tourner vers Amérique. « Fais quelque chose ! »

Très sérieux tout d'un coup, Amérique saisit son talkie-walkie tandis que Angleterre s'efforçait de ne pas perdre la trace de la mobylette.

« Alpha-Bravo, ici Tango-Charlie ! La cible se dirige de votre côté par le flanc Est ! On compte sur vous ! »

En bas de la fameuse pente, se trouvait une longue route sur laquelle un énorme véhicule de guerre, un 4x4 roulait à toute allure.

« Bien reçu ! » Répondit Allemagne, assit à l'avant auprès de Italie qui mettait ses célèbres talents de chauffard à l'épreuve.

Un peu serrés à l'arrière, France et Japon s'efforçaient de ne pas vomir. Ce dernier regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté la place restante dans l'hélicoptère quand il en avait eu l'occasion plus tôt.

Prusse était excité, confiant et son bazooka prêt à l'emploi. Il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps. Espagne, entre lui et Japon, n'était nullement gêné par la vitesse ni très inquiet de la situation, confiant dans l'idée que tout se passerait très bien.

« Plus vite, Italie ! » Le pressa l'Allemand, inquiet de ne pas arriver à temps pour intercepter la cible avant qu'elle ne décide de tenter une autre pente.

« Ve ! Pas de problème ! » Lança le jeune homme avec plein d'entrain tandis qu'il écrasa la pédale d'accélération.

Japon gémit, mais tint le coup. France fermait les yeux et contrôlait sa respiration pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Prusse sentait le moment fatidique arriver, et commençait déjà à gigoter sur son siège. Espagne restait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Voilà la... Ve ?! Elles sont deux !? » S'exclama Italie en voyant les deux filles sur la mobylette enfin atterrir saines et sauves sur la route, bien que couvertes d'égratignures et visiblement à bout de souffle.

Cette nouvelle information ne manqua pas de capter l'attention de tous, mais Allemagne fit un rappel à l'ordre tonitruant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ralentis ! FONCE ! »

Italie se ressaisit et appuya à nouveau sur le champignon… mais arriva trop tard, à une seconde près.

Prusse n'avait réussi qu'à arracher le casque rose de la fille montée à l'arrière, révélant de longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés… et une paire d'yeux bleus couleur du ciel azuré effrayés au-delà des mots. Pendant cette longue seconde, où chacun avait le regard rivé sur celui de la jeune fille, quelque chose résonna avec force dans le cœur de France… et dans le sien.

Et puis… la mobylette avait à nouveau disparu de leur champ de vision, dans une pente encore plus raide et dangereuse que la précédente : herbeuse et rocheuse.

« Sheiss ! » Jura Allemagne qui n'hésita pas à échanger sa place avec Italie pour conduire le véhicule encore en marche.

D'un grand coup de volant vers la gauche, l'Allemand s'élança à la poursuite des fugitives avec une détermination renouvelée. Italie hurla en même temps que les autres quand le 4x4 bondit, excepté Prusse qui riait et bien sûr Allemagne qui serrait les dents, complètement concentré.

Le véhicule finit par heurter le sol après ce qui parût être un moment éternel, et l'allemand poursuivit sa course effrénée en évitant avec une incroyable adresse le moindre obstacle susceptible de nuire à un véhicule aussi solide et quasiment indestructible que ce 4x4.

Cependant, ni Allemagne ni les autres n'avaient une claire visibilité de leurs cibles. De temps en temps pointaient un bout de casque rouge ou des cheveux blonds flottant au vent parmi les feuillages denses des arbustes qui poussaient là, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le bruit de la mobylette était presque entièrement couvert par le bruit de leur propre moteur, ce qui compliquait la tâche encore plus. Il leur fallait trouver un plan. Mais lequel ?

« Allemagne, écoute ! Amérique dit qu'on se dirige droit vers un gouffre ! Un_ gouffre_, Allemagne ! » Paniqua Italie qui agrippait le talkie-walkie dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une bible.

Mais ce fût Prusse qui prit l'initiative, son bazooka armé dans ses bras tandis qu'il se préparait à tirer.

« Alors on dirait que c'est au tour de Ma Génialité d'entrer en piste ! » Déclara-t-il, heureux comme un fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ?! » S'écria France en s'agrippant à son bras, horrifié à l'idée de ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je vais les arrêter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » Cria l'autre en se détachant.

« En les tuant ? »

« Non, crétin ! Fais-moi un peu confiance, merde ! »

« Bruder, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Intervint Allemagne en voyant la fin du voyage arriver à vitesse grand V.

« NON ! Prusse, je ne te laisserais pas-… »

« France-san ! Onegai ! Proisen-san sait ce qu'il fait, vous devez croire en lui ! » Cria Japon à son tour en entourant ses bras autour du français pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Bruder… »

« Ça va aller, amigo ! » Lança Espagne à son tour en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux, venant en aide au japonais. France contempla finit par hocher la tête, et l'espagnol tourna alors la tête vers l'homme au bazooka.

« Vas-y, Prusia ! »

« Ve… J'veux pas mouriiiir…. Ve…. Mamma… »

« Et c'est parti ! » Déclara Prusse en armant son tir. Il visa, tous les muscles de son corps concentrés dans sa tâche, et ses yeux réfléchissant le même regard déterminé que son frère.

Le tir fût assourdissant, car très près. Le nuage de poussière qui le suivit contraignit Allemagne à ralentir puis stopper complètement, faute de visibilité. Mais le silence qui en suivit, lui, fût le plus dur à supporter.

Un moment interminable où tous retenaient leur souffle en attendant de voir le nuage de fumée se dissiper.

Et enfin, la fumée révéla une mobylette renversée… puis deux corps de taille moyenne gisant l'un à côté de l'autre à quelques mètres, tout au bord du précipice.

Prusse lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et c'en aurait été fini des deux gamines.

Allemagne s'assura que l'embrayage était parfaitement engagé et se précipita avec les autres à la rencontre des deux filles évanouies.

France avait été le premier arrivé, s'agenouillant pour vérifier avec angoisse qu'aucune n'était blessée. Par bonheur, malgré quelques ecchymoses ici et là, il n'y avait aucun signe d'hémorragie ou d'os cassés. Et leur pouls était normal. France soupira à son tour et porta avec une grande précaution dans ses bras la jeune fille la plus proche, la blonde, tandis que Espagne et Japon s'occupaient de l'autre, sous le regard curieux et attentif des frères allemands qui commentaient la situation entre eux, et par talkie-walkie avec l'autre moitié du groupe qui les avait suivis en hélicoptère.

A son contact, le cœur de Francis s'emballa sans raison tandis que mille et une émotions le transperçaient. De la tendresse, tandis qu'il contemplait le joli minois endormi. Du chagrin, en constatant les bleus et autres blessures qui constellaient sa peau si délicate.

De la peur, pour son bien-être physique et moral comme s'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que la jeune fille puisse souffrir de quelque façon que ce soit…

Cette enfant invoquait ses instincts protecteurs à un point jamais atteint auparavant. Et pourtant, il avait aimé et élevé beaucoup de nations dans le passé. Mais là, il sentait une différence. Une énorme, incomparable et inexplicable différence.

« … ance ! France ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes !? »

Le français, surpris, sortit de sa rêverie en sentant quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Prusse.

« … ah… oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Prusse ? »

« Raaah, décidément, toi et Espagne… ! Enfin bref. Les autres arrivent avec l'hélico. On va faire monter les filles avec l'échelle, mais il faudra les porter évidemment. Mais comme y'a pas de place pour tout le monde dedans, on va être obligés de laisser le 4x4 là et faire de la grimpette. C'est bon, c'est tout pigé ? »

« Oui. Mais, euh… tu crois que je pourrais quand même rester dans l'hélicoptère ? Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète mais… euh… je… »

« C'est dingue ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir monter dans l'hélicoptère ? Japon encore je comprends, il était vert tout à l'heure. Mais même Espagne vient de me demander, et maintenant toi. T'es sûr que ça va, au fait ? T'as l'air bizarre… »

« Ben… c'est vrai que je suis un peu secoué, tu comprends… »

« Ouais. Question à la con, désolé. C'est vrai que je me demande comment je me sentirais si je portais mon clone dans mes bras aussi… hé, c'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble ! Tu trouves pas ? »

« Oui… » Répondit France avec douceur et un regard attendrit pour la belle petite endormie.

Un regard qui n'échappa en rien à la vigilance du prussien, qui commença à suspecter certaines choses…

« Dis-moi France, tout à l'heure quand t'as voulu m'empêcher de tirer… est ce que c'était par-… »

Prusse fût brusquement interrompu par me vacarme de l'hélicoptère au-dessus d'eux, puis par l'échelle de cordes qui tomba droit sur sa tête et si bien qu'il en tomba à la renverse lui-même.

« Oops. Sorry ! » S'excusa Amérique avec un signe de la main depuis sa hauteur.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention avec ça ! » Le gronda encore Angleterre.

« Oh, lâche moi un peu old man ! »

« WHAT…!? »

« Hé, poussez-vous et laissez les autres monter les filles, aru ! »

« Ah, mission accomplie, da ? Bravo, tout le monde a bien travaillé. C'était très amusant. J'ai vraiment hâte de recommencer. » Déclara Russie, tout joyeux.

Amérique sauta de l'hélicoptère et atterrit comme une fleur sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que 10 mètres de hauteur quand on est un héros ?

« Bravo les gars, vous avez assuré ! Vous êtes carrément dignes d'être les équipiers du héros que je suis ! » Complimenta l'américain avec un sourire éclatant et un thumbs-up en guise d'appréciation.

L'équipe du Sol leva les yeux au ciel, préférant se taire, mais seul Japon sourit en tentant de retenir un petit rire amusé : America-san ne changerait jamais.

Une fois les précieux chargements installés en sécurité dans l'appareil, France et Espagne insistèrent auprès d'Amérique pour rester dans l'appareil.

« Euh… moi j'veux bien les gars mais il y a pas assez de place… ou alors vous vous arrangez avec China et Russia pour échanger. »

« Et toi, Amérique, tu ne veux pas céder ta place ? » Interrogea Espagne.

« Dude, no way ! C'est quand meme mon hélico !"

« Je ne cède pas la mienne non plus, désolé aru. »

« Moi je veux bien échanger. J'aime bien rendre service à mes amis. » Déclara Russie avec un doux sourire. « Prends donc ma place, Espagne. Et puis comme ça, je pourrais aider les autres en poussant la voiture jusque la route, da ?»

« Ah, muchas gracias Rusia. » Le remercia sincèrement Espagne, très reconnaissant.

« Ufufu~ ! »

A peine Russie avait-il commencé à descendre, que Amérique lui emboîta le pas aussitôt.

« Wait ! C'est au héros de venir aider les autres ! Attends-moi, Russia ! »

Et c'est ainsi que France gagna sa place dans l'hélicoptère tout ça grâce à la rivalité entretenue par la Russie et les Etats-Unis, et d'une bonne dose de complexe du héros !

Tandis que l'hélicoptère entamait son retour vers l'héliport encore loin de là, Amérique et Russie avaient poussé le 4x4 ensemble (ou plutôt, avaient concouru dans une course acharnée) avec tous les autres passagers dedans, jusqu'à la route comme promis, et en un temps record.

Pour deux superpuissances aussi fortes, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. Mais moins drôle pour les autres qui s'étaient accrochés à leurs ceintures de sécurité comme des naufragés à leur bouée de sauvetage.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque l'hélicoptère atterrit à destination, rejoint quinze minutes plus tard par le reste du groupe en 4x4. Un jet privé les attendait déjà.

Le temps de se restaurer, et confier les deux filles aux soins d'experts pour soigner leurs blessures sous étroite surveillance, ils décollèrent de nouveau pour traverser l'océan atlantique. De retour à Washington.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Il y avait deux chapitres en un ! Merci **_Dragonna_** de m'avoir avertie, ainsi j'ai pu réparer l'erreur.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Passé à faire resurgir**_

15 ans plus tôt. Paris.

Dans les ruelles grises d'un vendredi parisien, trois petites filles qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ou huit ans, couraient à en perdre haleine sans jamais se retourner.

« Il nous suit toujours ? »

« Non, on l'a semé ! Mais vous arrêtez pas, on y est presque ! »

« T'es sûre ? J'en peux plus, moi ! »

« Allez, c'est juste à côté ! »

La fillette qui conduisait la marche était blonde, la chevelure longue et dotée d'yeux bleus magnifiques. Et malgré le fait qu'elle et ses deux amies ne vivaient dans la capitale française que depuis très peu de temps, elle connaissait chaque recoin de Paris par cœur. Parce que Paris était tout simplement « dans ses gênes »….

« Regardez, c'est là ! Juste au coin de la rue ! » Lança-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres enfants.

Derrière la blondinette se trouvait en seconde place, une petite brune aux cheveux courts mi longs et bouclés avec d'adorables yeux verts tout ronds et un joli teint basané. Son souffle supportait mal le poids de l'énorme sac qu'elle portait dans son dos, mais se sentit plus soulagée à l'annonce de la fin imminente de son calvaire.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama la dernière, qui portait deux gros sacs sur elle.

Des sacs si lourds qu'une enfant ordinaire n'aurait jamais pu soulever, mais celle-ci n'avait rien d'ordinaire… ses yeux étaient un curieux mélange d'améthyste et de diamant, ses cheveux raides et argentés lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux, et sa peau était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Une albinos.

Elles se ruèrent vers l'entrée secrète, cachée au fond à droite d'une petite allée remplie des poubelles laissées par le restaurant d'à côté. La blonde poussa la grande poubelle qui bouchait le passage, laissa entrer ses amies et remit la poubelle à sa place afin que personne ne se doute jamais qu'il y ait une cache ici.

Enfin, une cache, c'était beaucoup dire. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une cave condamnée. Quand les fillettes l'avaient découverte la première fois il y a un an, elle était jonchée de cadavres de rats, de détritus en tout genre et de moisissures. Maintenant elle était devenue plus habitable et propre, grâce à leurs vaillants efforts : il y avait un grand matelas et des couvertures, un grand ourson en peluche en guise d'oreiller, et puis une espèce d'étagère qu'elles avaient réussi à bricoler. Et l'électricité fonctionnait. Cela voulait dire qu'elles pouvaient brancher leur radio, leur bouilloire et leurs plaques chauffantes, et même avoir de la lumière. Sinon, il y avait aussi un petit robinet rouillé dans le mur qui ne donnait que de l'eau froide.

Elles n'étaient pas peu fières de leur débrouillardise, même s'il fallait avouer qu'elles auraient bien aimé éviter d'avoir à recourir au vol à l'étalage pour se nourrir et se vêtir, et avoir un vrai toit… mais peut être que d'ici demain, leur vœu serait exaucé.

Les trois filles se laissèrent tomber raides sur le matelas, épuisées. Jusqu'à ce que l'une se mit à glousser.

« Vous avez vu sa tête ? 'Revenez ici sales petites voleuses !' Avec ses joues toutes rouges et son gros ventre qui pend ? »

Toutes les trois éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir. Le pauvre homme qui avait essayé de les pourchasser était vieux et obèse, dix pas avaient suffis pour qu'il soit en nage !

« On est vraiment un 'Bad Girls Trio', hein ? »

« Heureusement qu'on s'est faites pincer par lui et pas l'autre avec son méchant chien, ou la dame qui nous regardait bizarrement ! »

« Ouais ben on aurait pas eu à courir si t'avais pas pris autant de légumes d'un coup ! C'était obligé qu'il nous voie du coup ! »

« Les tomates sont pas des légumes, c'est des fruits ! Les meilleurs fruits de toute la terre et du monde entier d'abords ! »

« J'm'en fiche ! On a failli se faire attraper à cause de ça, et puis-… »

« Hé les copines ! On a dit pas de disputes ! Oubliez pas que demain c'est le grand jour, alors essayez d'être sages, ok ? »

« Ok… S'cuse moi »

« … Pardon aussi. »

« Super. Bon maintenant on range les courses et on se prépare ! »

« OUAIIIIS ! »

Les trois petites avaient pris de quoi se faire un bon festin ce soir, avec chacune leur plat préféré pour fêter la nouvelle vie qui les attend demain. Elles s'aidaient mutuellement, même si la petite albinos n'était pas très intéressée par la cuisine. Ça c'était plus le domaine de ses copines. N'empêche, elles se sont bien amusées ce jour-là.

Chacune leur tour, elles ont pris une « douche » : une des filles faisait chauffer de l'eau dans une grosse marmite sur la plaque chauffante (ça prenait un temps fou !) tandis qu'une autre gonflait la mini-piscine gonflable en guise de baignoire et celle qui se douchait se frottait le corps avec un gant de toilette mouillé et du savon assise sur un tabouret en plastique dans un coin de la pièce. Quand l'eau était enfin chaude, elle s'asseyait dans la piscine et se rinçait à l'aide d'une tasse. Ensuite elle faisait son shampooing, et se rinçait les cheveux avec la même eau. Ce n'était pas une méthode très orthodoxe mais c'était toujours ça.

Chacune a aussi longuement décidé de quelle tenue porter : elles voulaient toutes être vraiment jolies pour demain, et ça les angoissait, les faisait hésiter dans leur choix.

La brunette choisit une petite robe rouge sans manches qui descendait jusque ses genoux, un gilet d'un joli jaune doré, des jolies sandales en cuir marron clair, son bracelet en laine préféré qu'elle avait tressé elle-même, et puis sa barrette fétiche en forme de tomate. Son amie blonde était la spécialiste des coiffures, et c'est elle qui l'aida à trouver une jolie coiffure qui la rendrait encore plus jolie et mettre sa barrette en valeur.

Celle-ci fût pourtant celle qui eut le plus de mal à faire un choix définitif. Mais elle y parvint, avec l'aide de ses amies qui étaient là pour la rassurer.

Elle choisit quant à elle une petite robe blanche un peu légère pour la saison, marquée à la taille, avec un col rond comme pour un chemisier et des petites manches bouffantes sur ses épaules des petits souliers d'écolière en cuir noir, un joli ruban aux couleurs de la France noué dans ses cheveux détachés; un petit sac à main rouge (vide) tenu par une jolie chaîne dorée du plus bel effet et juste parce qu'il allait sûrement faire froid, un ciré bleu marine qu'elle retirerait au moment de la rencontre.

Enfin, la dernière faillit perdre patience et opter pour un ensemble jogging aux couleurs militaires, mais ses amies avaient protesté avec force (surtout la blonde). Elles l'aidèrent à choisir une tenue digne de ce nom : une jupe volante noire, un T-shirt blanc avec un aigle tribal imprimé dessus, la veste noire préférée de la petite fille (celle avec des pics et des boucles de ceinture partout), et puis des bottines noires à lacet. Quand elle demanda à son amie quelle coiffure elle devrait adopter, on lui répondit que sa chevelure était parfaite ainsi, et qu'il n'y avait rien à changer de plus. Elle sourit.

Les fillettes, satisfaites de leur journée et de leur bon repas, s'endormirent la tête pleine de rêves et d'espoirs pour le lendemain.

Nous y sommes. Le jour tant attendu après tellement de recherches. Le jour où leur vie allait enfin prendre un tout nouveau sens, un nouveau départ.

Oh, comme elles se sentaient nerveuses ! Aucune d'entre elles n'avait réussi à avaler quoi que ce soit pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin tant leur cœur les pesaient dans la poitrine, jusqu'au ventre.

Elles s'étaient réveillées bien avant l'aube, préparées comme il faut et s'étaient mises en route : l'Elysée n'était pas la porte à côté. Il fallait marcher et prendre le métro, en espérant que personne ne fasse trop attention à trois petites filles non accompagnées.

Mais heureusement, il semble que la chance ait été de leur côté à ce niveau-là. Quel soulagement. Quelle déception cela aurait été si une bête rencontre avec un gendarme ou un passant trop curieux les avaient empêchées de faire la rencontre de leur vie !

Le cœur battant, elles arrivèrent bientôt tout près du palais de l'Elysée. Impossible d'entrer par devant, bien entendu. Mine de rien, elles contournèrent le bâtiment par une rue opposée et traversèrent au bon endroit pour rejoindre le haut mur.

Ces derniers mois, le trio avait fait des dizaines et des dizaines d'expéditions de reconnaissance pour établir leur plan : elles savaient désormais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la sécurité, ainsi que ses failles. L'endroit qu'elles avaient choisi pour s'infiltrer sur les lieux par exemple, était un angle mort que les caméras ne pouvaient pas atteindre. En plus, les arbres qui décoraient le trottoir où elles se trouvaient les cachaient parfaitement des rares passants qui arpentaient les rues parisiennes à cette heure si matinale. Avec une courte échelle, de l'entraide et un peu d'agilité, et les voilà toutes les trois dans les buissons fleuris de la cour arrière. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et cela les rassura : cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient arrivées assez tôt. Elles seraient donc aux premières loges pour voir arriver tout le monde.

« Au fait, comment on les reconnaîtra ? » Chuchota doucement la brune d'une voix inquiète.

« Ben, ça sera ceux qui nous ressembleront le plus, banane ! »

« J'suis pas une banane, j'suis une tomate d'abord ! »

« Mais chuuut-euh, vous allez nous faire repérer ! »

A ce moment, des bruits de pas sur le gravier ainsi que des rires se firent entendre. Et les filles redevinrent immobiles et silencieuses, surveillant l'entrée par où les gens qu'elles attendaient devaient passer.

Un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus, l'air austère, s'efforçait d'ignorer un jeune homme châtain qui semblait danser autour de lui en l'abrutissant de blablas incessants.

« C'est quand même pas lui, j'espère…!? » S'indigna la blondinette en s'efforçant de garder sa voix basse, ce qui fit glousser les deux autres.

« J'sais pas… J'trouve qu'il a ton caractère… » La taquina l'albinos, qui elle, trouvait un charme fou à cet homme à la carrure si impressionnante.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

« Nan, ça peut pas être le tien, amiga. Si c'était lui, tu l'aurais su tout de suite. » Affirma la brune avec un grand sérieux qui laissa ses amies pantoises et incapables de douter de ses mots.

Après ce curieux duo, un homme à l'air très sérieux avec un grain de beauté sur la mâchoire arriva avec une jolie dame aux yeux verts qui lui parlait en lui faisant de grands sourires. Mais toujours aucune trace d'épiphanie chez les fillettes. L'albinos commença à se désintéresser du spectacle quand tout à coup une voix forte éclata dans l'air :

« Yo, 'Monseigneur' ! J'vois que t'as toujours ton balai dans le cul, dis tu crois que ça le trouerai encore plus de sourire ? »

Cette réplique passablement offensante et lancée avec humour de si bon matin venait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux platine, très courts et hirsutes. Il avait un sourire de requin, le regard malicieux avec ses yeux azur et carmin tandis qu'il rejoignait en trottinant le couple devant lui sans avoir l'air de remarquer que la demoiselle le fixait avec des yeux furieux.

En le voyant, le cœur de la fillette se mit à battre la chamade et sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses deux amies remarquèrent aussitôt son expression troublée et alors toutes trois comprirent de qui il s'agissait : ce jeune homme rigolo et insolent était définitivement son « père ».

« Prusse, sale vaurien ! Comment oses-tu embêter Monsieur Autriche dès le matin !? »

« Laissez, Mademoiselle Hongrie. Vous ne faites que rentrer dans son jeu en accordant votre attention à un tel rustre. Il est préférable de l'ignorer. »

Le sourire de Prusse s'affaissa.

« Oh… vous avez tout à fait raison, Monsieur Autriche ! » Lui répondit la jeune femme avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

Prusse affichait maintenant une moue dégoûtée, aussi il se moqua sans vergogne, caricaturant la voix aigüe de la dite « Hongrie ».

« _Vous avez tout à fait raison Môssieur Auuutriche~!_ … Berk ! T'es vraiment pathétique, ma pauvre Hongrie ! J'te préférais encore quand tu croyais qu't'étais un mec ! »

A la mention de cet épisode honteux de sa vie devant la personne qu'elle aime par-dessus le marché, Hongrie rougit de colère jusqu'à en oublier les avertissements qu'on venait de lui donner. Et elle perdit tout sang-froid.

« Tu sais ce qui est vraiment pathétique, _Allemagne de l'Est_ ? C'est ta présence ici en tant que nation, alors que tu n'en es même plus une ! »

Le jeune homme albinos se sentit comme s'il avait pris un coup de poing en plein visage, et dévisageait la jeune femme comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Le silence qui avait suivi cette déclaration fût très court, mais juste assez pour que la demoiselle réalise pleinement l'horreur de ses mots. Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre pût dire quoi que ce soit, une autre personne arriva auprès du petit groupe.

« Ola ! Comment ça va les amis ? » Les salua un autre jeune homme, le teint mat, des yeux verts de jade, des cheveux bouclés couleur chocolat, et un sourire ensoleillé.

La fillette brune cachée dans les buissons étouffa un cri. Le choc d'avoir reconnu son « père » l'avait poussée à se lever d'un bond, tout ça pour se prendre une grosse épine de rose dans le mollet. Puis ses amies l'avaient forcée à se remettre en position accroupie avec elles. Heureusement, car le jeune homme en question s'était retourné en entendant le petit bruit. Mais ne voyant que les buissons, il retourna son attention sur les trois autres personnes qui se tenaient auprès de lui.

« Bonjour Espagne. Moi et Mademoiselle Hongrie passons devant. Ne soyez pas en retard pour autant, tous les deux. »

Le bras de la demoiselle sur le sien, le couple disparu à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse, laissant Prusse et son ami Espagne seuls.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » Interrogea le latin, un peu surpris.

« … Nan. Nan, pas du tout Espagne. » Prusse le regarda, son sourire retrouvé. « En fait t'es arrivé pile poil à temps, comme le génial ami de Ma Génialité que tu es ! Merci, mec ! »

« Ah… bah, de nada amigo. » Sourit l'autre sans se poser plus de questions, ravi d'avoir rendu service.

« Et, au fait, t'as pas vu France ? Il est toujours en r'tard celui-là ! Et pourtant on est chez lui ! »

« T'inquiètes, amigo. Je l'ai vu, il est juste derrière moi… avec qui-tu-sais. »

« Oh merde… Et tu les as pas séparés ? »

« Amigo, je suis espagnol pas suicidaire. J'aime trop la vie !» Se défendit-il avec véhémence.

Et même Prusse fût bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait un point. Il fallait être complètement taré pour essayer d'arrêter ces deux-là quand ils commençaient à s'engueuler pour de bon. C'était comme essayer d'arrêter un tsunami : non seulement on est sûr de se louper mais en plus, tu te casses les dents aussi !

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

« … complètement irresponsable ! Et tout ça c'est ta faute, frog ! »

« Quoi ?! MA faute !? C'est toi qui a raté son éducation, pas moi ! »

_Et c'est reparti…_ Songèrent Espagne et Prusse en même temps, tandis que France et Angleterre faisaient leur entrée.

« Parce que tu penses que tu es un meilleur parent que moi, peut-être ? »

« Je ne le pense pas… je le sais ! »

La petite fille blonde le vit. Cet homme aux yeux bleus… oui, c'était bien lui, son « père » ! Comme il est beau et élégant ! Mieux encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Elle se sentait si heureuse qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Salut les gars… » Osa timidement Espagne avec un sourire amical, qui effectivement attira l'attention des deux hommes sur lui. Ils avaient tous deux l'air si furieux que le latin regretta son acte aussitôt, mais soudain France se posta entre ses deux amis et afficha une expression moqueuse pour l'anglais.

« Mes amis peuvent en témoigner ! Je suis un bien meilleur parent que tu ne l'as jamais été, et ne le sera jamais ! » Affirma le français avec arrogance.

« Je me contre-fiche de ce que peuvent bien penser l'idiot laxiste et fainéant qui a élevé _Romano_, et l'autre looser de demi-pays qui a élevé une machine de guerre qui a su plonger le monde une horrible guerre… deux fois ! » Explosa Angleterre d'une traite avant de reprendre. « Et je me fiche encore plus d'un incapable comme toi qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que se lamenter et vivre dans le passé ! Et il serait temps que tu te réveilles et que tu le réalises ! »

Sur ce, il avança d'un pas furieux sans demander son reste, et finit par disparaître dans le bâtiment à son tour.

Le Trio resta silencieux un long moment, accablés parce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Puis Espagne tenta un peu d'humour pour briser la glace.

« C'est… C'est le jour des quatre vérités ou quoi ? Jajaja… »

« Tais-toi, Espagne. » Rétorqua sèchement France qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de rire.

« Oh… désolé. » S'excusa-t-il à voix basse. « Je ne suis que 'l'idiot fainéant' qui a mal éduqué Romano après tout, hein… »

« Hé ! N'écoute pas ce que dit ce connard de British, il sait pas de quoi il-… »

« Mais c'est vrai, pourtant ! Regarde, Prusia ! Je me suis occupé de mon Romanito pendant des siècles, et il n'a jamais changé ! Il est toujours-«

« Arrête, Espagne. Y a rien qui cloche avec Romano, c'est un bon petiot… c'est juste qu'il… bah, qu'il a son caractère c'est tout ! »

« Si tu le dis… » Acquiesça l'espagnol sans paraître convaincu le moins du monde. Mais par amitié, et sincérité, il révéla son opinion au sujet des aptitudes parentales du prussien. « Je ne crois pas que je sois un bon parent, ni même un bon hermano. Je ne pense pas non plus avoir envie de renouveler l'expérience. Mais… moi je pense que toi, amigo, tu t'en es très bien sorti avec Alemania .»

« Was ? »

« Il a raison. » Dit France en s'adressant à Prusse, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche jusque-là. « Allemagne est fort et responsable. L'Europe serait en piteux état sans lui. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Et si c'est moi, France, qui le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. »

Le français lâcha un soupir avant d'ajouter. « Excuse-moi, Espagne, pour tout à l'heure. Je pense vraiment que vous deux avez sans doute été de meilleurs grands frères que moi… j'ai aimé tellement de petites nations autrefois. Et aujourd'hui quand je vois ce que ça m'a apporté je me dis que je n'aurais jamais du essayer de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre… alors que je ne sais même pas prendre soin de moi-même. C'est comme avec ma petite sœur Monaco : je n'arrive pas à être aussi proche d'elle que je le voudrais, quoi je fasse… »

« Je pense pas du tout que tu sois un nul, France. » Déclara Prusse avec gravité.

« Moi non plus, amigo. » Renchérit Espagne.

Un long silence accompagna ces paroles. Et soudain, Prusse se mit à rire doucement puis de plus en plus fort, incitant sans le vouloir ses deux autres amis à le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

Et alors tous les trois finirent par éclater d'un fou rire retentissant.

« P-Personne n'a… convaincu personne, pas vrai, hein ? » Hoqueta Espagne en se tenant le ventre.

« Je crois bien, mon ami ! » Riait encore France tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes avec son fin mouchoir brodé.

« Alors si on décrétait… que, aucun de nous n'est bon pour élever des gosses ? Comme ça on serait fixés ! »

« Oh oui ! Faisons un pacte ! Du genre : Jurons solennellement que nous, incapables que nous sommes, ne gâcherons jamais plus la vie d'un enfant par nos méthodes d'éducation foireuses et laissons officiellement cette tâche aussi noble qu'ingrate aux 'braves gens' comme… Angleterre, tiens ! »

« Ouais ! Pour un monde meilleur ! Sans enfants ! »

« Sans enfants ! » Répétèrent les trois jeunes gens à l'unisson.

Bras dessus, bras dessous et hilares, le trio continua d'échanger des plaisanteries at autres promesses de ne jamais s'approcher d'enfants ainsi que nombre de bêtises absurdes tandis qu'ils disparaissaient à leur tour dans les couloirs de l'Elysée. Complètement inconscients des ravages qu'ils venaient de déclencher dans le cœur brisé de trois pauvres fillettes bouleversées à jamais.

Elles avaient fait la route du retour à pied, avaient marché longtemps main dans la main en silence. Tristes à mourir.

Et comme si le sort n'avait pas été assez cruel, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à leur refuge assez tard dans la soirée, elles trouvèrent le bâtiment complètement démoli avec des panneaux et cordes de sécurité signalant des travaux tout autour.

C'était fini. Elles n'avaient vraiment plus rien… qu'elles-mêmes.


End file.
